harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
William Weasley
(paternal grandmother) *Muriel (great-aunt) *Mr Prewett (maternal grandfather) *Mrs Prewett (maternal grandmother) *Arthur Weasley (father) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Percy Weasley (brother) *Fred Weasley (brother) † *George Weasley (brother) *Ron Weasley (brother) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (sister) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (wife) *Victoire Weasley (daughter) *Dominique Weasley (daughter) *Louis Weasley (son) *Uncle *Cousin *Bilius (uncle) † *Gideon Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Fabian Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Paternal uncles *Harry Potter (brother-in-law) *Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) *Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (sister-in-law) *Audrey Weasley (sister-in-law) *Molly Weasley II (niece) *Lucy Weasley (niece) *Fred Weasley II (nephew) *Roxanne Weasley (niece) *James Sirius Potter (nephew) *Albus Severus Potter (nephew) *Lily Luna Potter (niece) *Rose Granger-Weasley (niece) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (nephew) *Gabrielle Delacour (sister-in-law) *Apolline Delacour (mother-in-law) *Monsieur Delacour (father-in-law) *Weasley family *House of Black}} |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= Losing his family |wand=Unknown |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=Curse-Breaker for Gringotts Bank |house=Gryffindor |loyalty= *Weasley family *Prewett family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor *Order of the Phoenix *Gringotts Wizarding Bank *Delacour family }} William Arthur "Bill" Weasley (b. 29 November,Mugglenet - Birthday archive: Bill Weasley - Explore the story: Bill Weasley 1970HPL Lexicon - The Age of the Weasleys) was the first child of Arthur and Molly Weasley and the eldest brother of Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1982-1989 and was both a prefect and Head Boy. After graduating from Hogwarts he went to work for Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a Curse-Breaker, working in Egypt. In 1995, he returned to England and joined the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix to face the reborn Lord Voldemort. During this time, he started courting Fleur Delacour and eventually asked her to marry him after a year of dating. During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Bill was severely injured by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Although he wasn't turned into a werewolf, he did develop some wolfish tendencies such as a liking for very rare steaks. He married Fleur on 1 August 1997, although their wedding was disrupted by the arrival of Death Eaters following the fall of the Ministry of Magic. Bill and Fleur then moved to Shell Cottage, where they assisted Harry, Ron, and Hermione after their escape from Malfoy Manor. Bill later fought in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside the rest of the Order and survived. Following the war, Bill and Fleur had three children: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley. Biography Early life , where Bill grew up with his family|left]]William Weasley was the first of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. He was a child during the height of the First Wizarding War, in which, his maternal uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, were murdered fighting Antonin Dolohov and four other Death Eaters. While he was still a child, the Wizarding world became peaceful again (for a time) after Lord Voldemort's first defeat on 31 October 1981. Bill and his five brothers — Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron — as well as his younger sister, Ginny, grew up in the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon, England. Like all his siblings, he was home educated in reading, writing, and simple maths by his mother. The Weasley family was not wealthy compared to other wizarding families. Many other pure-blood families, particularly the Malfoys, disdained them for their "blood traitor", pro-muggle beliefs and their lack of wealth. They tried their best to make up for this with their love. It can be assumed that Bill had a fairly happy childhood, as all the Weasley siblings did. Hogwarts years Bill arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 1982. Among his fellow first years were, presumably, the future Weird Sisters members Kirley Duke and Myron Wagtail. Sorted into Gryffindor House, Bill quickly proved himself an academically strong and popular student. Apparently his best subject was Defence Against the Dark Arts. At some point, either shortly before or just after he began attending school, an older student by the name of Jacob was expelled for endangering the school in his search of the fabled Cursed Vaults, which was announced in the Daily Prophet and swiftly became the talk of the Weasley household, which made Bill sympathise with the hardships of their younger sibling, who began attending school in his third year and were met with much whispering of Jacob's plight. Third year In the 1984–1985 school year, Bill took the following as electives: Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Arithmancy, and Study of Ancient Runes. It can be assumed that he achieved this through the use of a time-turner, as some of the classes are in attendance at the same time. During the same school year, Bill learned that Jacob's sibling had been involved in their own search for the Cursed Vaults, leading to them entering a locked room on the fifth floor along with some fellow first-years containing cursed ice, which, as word spread quickly at Hogwarts, soon became common knowledge among the students. Fourth year By his fourth year, Bill had become very popular among the other students and was regarded by many as one of the bravest and most gifted students of his year. Rowan Khanna in particular, considered Bill to be the most powerful wizard in his year. Usually found practising defensive spells in the Training Grounds, he was approached by Jacob's sibling, who asked him for help investigating the Cursed Vaults. To this, Bill heartily agreed, voicing the opinion that the cursed ice that had begun to spread throughout the school because someone had been meddling with one or more of said vaults, after all, were posing a threat to the entire school and he would gladly do whatever he could to help resolve the dire situation, expressing excitement at the prospect of his first "curse-breaking adventure". In preparation for entering the vault, Bill taught Jacob's sibling the Fire-Making Spell, practised duelling and studied all known information about the vaults, including reviewing the old articles concerning Jacob and his expulsion. After these things were taken care of, Bill met up with the younger student to enter the vault, insisted that he was excited to finally have an opportunity to act as a Curse-Breaker as opposed to merely talking about becoming one. Once they entered the ice-covered outer hall leading into the vault itself, Bill marvelled at the complexity of magic required to build such a place. Finding their path blocked by massive blocks of cursed ice reaching all the way up to the high, arching ceiling. The pair had to get past these obstacles, which Jacob's sibling speculated might be additional defesces put in place to prevent people from reaching the vault, by working together to melt them down with flames from their wands. Once they reached the door, however, Bill, mindful of the details he had received of what happened to Rowan, insisted they would have to "attack the door before it had a chance to attack them". Trying to force their way through the door the same way they had done to break through the cursed ice, Bill was caught off guard when it countered the flames and shot a jet of icy light at him without warning, encasing him in a block of cursed ice and restraining his arms and feet. Jacob's sibling was concerned that they might accidentally hurt Bill if they tried to melt the ice surrounding him. First meaning to run for help, the aforementioned individual finally made their best effort to carefully cast the Fire-Making Spell on the ice, freeing him. Bill informed them of how, while he had suffered no physical injury, it felt as if the cursed ice had somehow drained him of energy, and Jacob's sibling agreed it would be best to leave. Although he spent some time recovering from his injuries at the Hospital Wing, Bill was quick to dismiss the concerns of Jacob's sibling, telling them how he had never felt as alive before as when the two had tried to break into the vault, eager to give it another try, though wisely suggesting they brought some more people into their second attempt, to which Jacob's sibling voiced their intention of enlisting the aid of Rowan, Ben Copper and Penny Haywood, all of whom Bill urged his fellow pupil to arm with the knowledge and skills necessary to use the Fire-Making Spell as well, and Jacob's sibling also got the idea of helping Ben make some Burn-healing paste, prompting Jacob's sibling to take the nervously inclined Gryffindor in the Potions Classroom. Professor McGonagall got furious at Bill for teaching the Charm, and he thought he would not be appointed Prefect later. Final years In the 1986–1987 school year, Bill became a prefect, and helped Jacob's sibling, who was helping Rubeus Hagrid, find Fang in the Hogwarts Library. He had a crush on Emily Tyler and sought advice on romance from Jacob's sibling. He obtained twelve O.W.Ls. In his seventh year, Bill was made Head Boy. At some point, Bill had a pen-friend at Castelobruxo, the wizarding school in Brazil. When his pen-friend wanted him to go on exchange trip, Bill had to decline because his parents could not afford it. His pen-friend, though, was offended and sent him a cursed hat that made his ears shrivel up. Working for Gringotts ]] After graduating from Hogwarts, Bill went to work for Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a Curse-Breaker in Egypt. During the summer of 1993, the whole Weasley family went to Egypt on holiday after his father won seven-hundred galleons in the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. Bill took his family on a tour of the Egyptian tombs while they were there. In the summer of 1994, Bill returned to the Burrow to attend the Quidditch World Cup with his family. During his stay, he met his youngest brother Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, for the first time. When the Death Eaters decided to stir up trouble in the aftermath of the Irish victory, Bill assisted the Ministry of Magic. During the skirmish, Bill was injured with a deep cut on his arm. Bill later escorted his siblings, Harry, and Hermione to King's Cross station to see them off to Hogwarts. In 1995, Bill took more time off work to travel to Hogwarts with his mother to support Harry during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. It was during this time that he met Fleur Delacour, who was attracted to him from the start. Following the death of Cedric Diggory and the revelation that Lord Voldemort had returned, Bill immediately set out to inform his father of the news, and that Albus Dumbledore would be contacting him. Second Wizarding War Desk job at Gringotts Bill joined the Order of the Phoenix and applied for a desk job in England, so he could help the Order more effectively. Although he missed the tombs, he did have one compensation — Fleur Delacour had taken a part-time job at Gringotts to improve her English, and the two began dating. He was often involved in planning sessions and was used to gauge where the goblins' loyalties lay. During Christmas of 1995, Bill visited his father at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries several times after he had been attacked by Nagini. With the wizarding world at large aware of Lord Voldemort's return in the wake of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Bill asked Fleur to marry him after they had been dating for a year. In the summer of 1996, she stayed at the Burrow for several weeks to get to know Bill's family. However, her blunt nature rubbed Mrs Weasley and Ginny the wrong way, and they thought Bill could do better than her. Guarding Hogwarts and battling Death Eaters that Bill attended with Fleur and his family]] In June 1997, Bill was one of the Order members tasked by Dumbledore to patrol Hogwarts during his absence when he and Harry went to search for one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. That night, Death Eaters broke into the school with the help of Draco Malfoy, and during the battle that ensued, Bill was badly injured by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. His face was slashed and ripped, and because of the nature of his attacker, the wounds were cursed. Although Greyback was not transformed at the time, the wounds were contaminated. Bill did not become a werewolf but did develop a liking for very rare steaks. Strangely, it was his injuries that finally convinced his mother that Fleur was the right choice for him. Mrs Weasley thought their union was based on physical attraction, but Fleur showed that she loved him no matter what he looked like, and the two women reconciled over his hospital bed. A few days later he attended Dumbledore's funeral, along with his family. He was seen sitting next to Fleur during the service. In July 1997, Bill was one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix who assisted in transporting Harry to safety before the protective charm that kept him safe at the Dursleys was broken. Part of the plan involved Fleur disguising herself as Harry, and the two left 4 Privet Drive on a thestral. During the Battle of the Seven Potters, Bill saw [[Alastor Moody|Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody]] murdered by Voldemort, and they were chased by a dozen Death Eaters, but escaped unharmed. He later volunteered to assist Remus Lupin in the search for Moody's body to give him a proper burial, but they could find no trace of it. Marriage Bill and Fleur were married on 1 August 1997. Their reception, however, was disrupted by Death Eaters, who were able to break the protective spells around the Burrow after a successful coup d'état against the Ministry of Magic and the death of Rufus Scrimgeour. Although they were questioned, the attendees were free to go. Bill returned to work, and he and Fleur moved to their own place, Shell Cottage. Later in the year, Bill's brother Ron came to stay with them after abandoning Harry and Hermione during their Horcrux hunt. Although disappointed in his brother for his previous actions, he could see just how sorry he was and did not let on to the rest of the family that Ron was at the cottage. in the garden of Shell Cottage]] After Harry, Ron, and Hermione escaped from Malfoy Manor with several other prisoners (Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Griphook, and Mr Ollivander), they took refuge at Shell Cottage. Bill took them in and allowed Harry to bury the remains of Dobby in his garden. Realising that the enemy was aware that the Weasleys were supporting Harry openly, Bill and his father took the family into hiding using the Fidelius Charm. As a result, Bill had to give up work, and he became the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage. In the following weeks, Bill played host to the escapees and realised that Harry was planning something with Griphook. Although not privy to the details, he counselled Harry on the way goblins perceived things and warned him about them. Battle of Hogwarts Shortly after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook left, he was alerted to Neville Longbottom's call to arms at Hogwarts, either through the Order of the Phoenix, or the two members of Dumbledore's Army that were staying with him, Luna and Dean. Either way, he and Fleur Apparated to the Hog's Head and travelled to the Room of Requirement. Bill was one of the Weasley members that didn't want Ginny to fight due to her age. Bill fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived, but the victory was tarnished by the death of his brother, Fred. Later life Following the war, Bill and Fleur had three children, Victoire,J.K. Rowling MSNBC interview Dominique and Louis WeasleyTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Victoire was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, thus her name, which means 'victory' in French. She also seemed to have inherited her mother's looks, as she was noted to be good looking. Victoire also seemed to have a relationship with Teddy Lupin. As of 2013, Bill was still employed as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts and had returned to his work in Egypt.Happy Birthday, Bill Weasley! - Pottermore Insider In 2014, Bill spent his 44th birthday with his wife and the rest of his family.http://insider.pottermore.com/2014/11/happy-birthday-bill-weasley.html Physical appearance scarred his face|left]]Bill was tall, thin, handsome, and had red hair like the rest of the Weasley family. He wore it long and in a ponytail, and he had an earring with a fang dangling from it. He wore clothes that would not be out of place at a rock concert, and he favoured boots of dragon hide. He was once called a "long-haired pillock" by Rita Skeeter in an article about the Gringotts Curse Breakers. However, when Harry Potter first saw Bill, he was described as "cool." In 1997, he suffered severe facial wounds at the hands of the vicious werewolf Fenrir Greyback during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Although untransformed at the time, Greyback's lycanthropy caused the wounds to be cursed, and they could not be treated totally, leaving him heavily scarred. At his wedding, however, he looked so happy one could "hardly tell he had ever met Fenrir Greyback." Personality and traits jousting with tables at the Burrow]] Bill was laid back and easy going, and described as "cool". However, he had a serious side, being a high academic achiever as a student and being Hogwarts Head Boy his seventh year. He took his studies seriously, as he referenced History of Magic, which normally many students would fall asleep due to the teacher's dull style of teaching, during his discussion with Harry regarding goblin's ideals of ownership. He was knowledgeable about wizard-goblin relations for his work. Despite being the eldest of seven children, he had a lively sense of humour and knew how to have fun. He was very brave, working as a Curse-Breaker and joining the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort. He is also of great compassion and loyalty, as he was displeased with how Ron would abandon Harry and Hermione over a little argument, but did not pursue the issue seeing Ron's clear regret, and allowed him to stay for the time being. After his mauling at the hands of Fenrir Greyback, it was feared that his personality would change and that he would take on some wolfish characteristics. However, Bill's personality remained intact, although he did develop a liking for very rare steaks. When Bill met Harry Potter for the first time in 1994, Harry was taken by surprise at Bill's cool, laid-back demeanour; from everything Harry had heard from Ron, he had always pictured Bill as an older version of Percy, who was more serious and stuffy than all his siblings. Magical abilities and skills Given how Bill earned twelve O.W.L.s in his fifth year, and subsequently participated in and survived the Second Wizarding War, he was an accomplished and skilful wizard. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Bill showed a natural flair for Defence Against the Dark Arts. During his time as a student, he would often be found on the school's Training Grounds, practising defensive and offensive spells on mechanical Death Eater dummies. As a Curse Breaker, Bill was naturally skilled in counter curses. *'Arithmancy:' Since becoming a Curse Breaker required at least an O.W.L. in Arithmancy, it is reasonable and logical to deduce that Bill was skilled in this subject. *'Duelling': Bill was shown to be a skilful duelist, as evidenced by how, by his fourth year of study at Hogwarts, a fellow fourth year advised Jacob's sibling to seek him out if they sought to learn how to duel, claiming that the prefect-to-be already then was one of the most accomplished duelists at Hogwarts. As an adult, he participated in and survived numerous battles of the Second Wizarding War — the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, the Battle of the Seven Potters, and the Battle of Hogwarts, showing his considerable talent and skill in martial magic. *'Charms': Bill appeared to be highly proficient in charm-work, as he capable of producing a non-corporeal Patronus, a mark of superior magical ability and talent, given the immense difficulty of casting such an advanced and powerful protective charm. Possessions *'Wand': The wand of Bill Weasley is of unknown length, wood and core materials. Like most wizards and witches in Great Britain, he likely purchased it at the age of eleven at Ollivanders before beginning his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Relationships Family Weasley family ]] Bill had a good relationship with all his family members but seemed to be particularly close to Charlie, the sibling closest to him in age and the one he chose as best man at his wedding. Bill's younger siblings tended to look up to him, especially his only sister, Ginny. She supported Bill whenever their mother criticised his choice of hair and clothing, and a large part of her initial disdain for Fleur Delacour was her belief that the witch was not good enough for her brother. It is unclear whether Ginny ever made her dislike for Fleur known to Bill, but she eventually accepted their relationship. Ginny also tended to take Bill's opinion very seriously; when she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing their hatred of Snape, she mentioned "Bill doesn't like him either," as if her older brother's opinion should settle it. Ron also admired Bill, partly because he was the only one of his siblings who did not tease him. Towards the end of 1997, when Ron temporarily abandoned Harry and Hermione during their search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, he stayed with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage. Although Bill was not impressed by his brother's actions, he realised how sorry Ron was about it and never mentioned it. Normally, Percy did look up to Bill, but when Percy had a falling out with his family due to conflict of belief over the return of Lord Voldemort, Percy cut all ties with his family, Bill included, and was the only sibling not to attend Bill's wedding despite being issued an invitation. Bill also got along well with his parents, though his mother constantly tried to pressure him into cutting his hair and not dressing as flashily as he liked to. She also disapproved of his choice of wife initially, though she came to accept Fleur once she realised how in love the couple was and their liking of one another was not based on looks as she had first believed. Bill fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 with the rest of his family. He was devastated by his younger brother Fred's death and was seen comforting his wife Fleur in the Great Hall. Bill also became the uncle to many Weasleys, through his brothers. He also had two Potter nephews and one Potter niece, through Ginny's marriage to Harry Potter, Bill's brother-in-law. Fleur Delacour Bill met Fleur Delacour in June 1995, when he accompanied his mother to Hogwarts to support Harry Potter during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, in which she was also a Champion. Fleur was attracted to him immediately, eyeing him from a distance. Shortly after, Bill moved back to England to work for the Order of the Phoenix, taking a desk job at Gringotts. Fleur had taken a part-time job at the bank to improve her English, and the two began dating shortly after. After a year together Bill proposed and Fleur accepted. His mother felt it was too soon for him to get married and worried that he was only doing it in response to the return of Lord Voldemort. In addition, Fleur's blunt attitude and tendency to speak her mind irritated both Molly and Ginny. Mrs Weasley became convinced that their feelings for each other were based on physical attraction and the adventurous side of each other — him as a Curse Breaker, and her as a Triwizard Champion. Following Bill's scarring during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Fleur showed her feelings for Bill by declaring that she still loved him no matter what he looked like, and her insistence that she would take care of his injuries. Her declaration convinced Mrs Weasley that her son had made the right choice, and the two women finally put aside their differences. Bill and Fleur married on 1 August 1997 and set up a home of their own, Shell Cottage. Their union produced three children: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Due to Fleur's declaration that she didn't care about his looks due to his scarring by Greyback, it served to indicate that she was attracted to Bill's courage, intelligence, and adventurous personality, as well as his interest in other cultures, which likely served to bridge the cultural gap between them. Children After the Second Wizarding War, Bill and Fleur had three children; Victoire, Dominique and Louis. It is likely he had a good relationship with all of them. In 2017, Victoire was seen snogging Teddy Lupin. Bill did develop a rather protective streak in regards to his eldest daughter, as he tactically interrupted her and Teddy's conversation during the Quidditch World Cup of 2014, much to the dismay of the teenagers' budding romance. Harry Potter , his friend and future brother-in-law]] Bill first met Harry Potter in 1994, around the time of the Quidditch World Cup. Harry found Bill cool, but he expected Bill to be like an older version of Percy Weasley and was surprised and grateful to learn that he was not. Harry was Ron's best friend and Bill was sometimes like an older brother for Harry, as well. Bill and his mother visited Hogwart in 1995, during the Triwizard Tournament, at the time Harry was taking part in his third task. Harry was very glad to see them because he did not expect anyone to come to watch him. Bill also stuck by Harry's side in the Hospital Wing after the Third Task and "Harry saw Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione grouped around a harassed-looking Madam Pomfrey. They appeared to be demanding to know where Harry was and what had happened to him", showing that he cared for Harry's well being. Bill and Harry fought together in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. After the battle, Harry was shocked when he learned about Bill's injuries from Fenrir Greyback. He participated in Bill and Fleur's wedding and later stayed for a short time at their house, Shell Cottage. Bill also advised Harry not to attempt to deceive goblins. They also fought together in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the war. After the Second Wizarding War, they became brothers-in-law. Harry married Bill's younger sister (Ginny Weasley). Bill also had two nephews (James Sirius and Albus Severus) and one niece (Lily Luna) through Harry's marriage to Ginny. Hermione Granger , his future sister-in-law]] Bill met Hermione Granger in the summer of 1994, prior to Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts. Although they were not very close, Hermione seemed to like Bill and the fact that he was a top student, which she heard from Ron and Percy. Hermione fought alongside Bill at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower; after the battle, Hermione visited Bill at Hogwarts' hospital wing, while she, members of the Order of the Phoenix and others discussed Dumbledore's death at the hands of Severus Snape. Hermione participated at the wedding of Bill and Fleur, and she later stayed for a short time at their house. Bill was upset when he heard that Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. After the Second Wizarding War, Hermione became Bill's sister-in-law, as she married his youngest brother (Ron Weasley). Bill also had a niece (Rose Granger-Weasley) and a nephew (Hugo Granger-Weasley) through Hermione's marriage to Ron. Nieces and nephews Bill also had several nieces and nephews through his siblings; Molly and Lucy, Percy's children; Fred and Roxanne, George's children; Rose and Hugo, Ron's children; James, Albus and Lily, Ginny's children. He possibly had a good relationship with them, too. Order of the Phoenix ]] Bill became a member of the Order of the Phoenix in 1995, after Voldemort's return. He had a good relationship with the most fellow members. He seemed to like Albus Dumbledore, who was his headmaster at the time Bill attended Hogwarts. Bill was loyal to Dumbledore, and fought for him at the Second Wizarding War, after Dumbledore's death. He seemed to be a friend of Remus Lupin, as they fought together in several battles of the Second War. After the Battle of the Seven Potters, they both left the Burrow in order to search for Mad-Eye Moody's dead body. When Lupin was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, his body was put near Fred's. It is possible that Bill cried for Lupin, too. He was also friendly with Alastor Moody. In 1997, Moody was the leader of a group that escorted Harry Potter to a safe place. However, Moody was killed. Bill, along with Fleur, was the one to witness his friend's death by Lord Voldemort and tell about it to the others, as well. Bill also appeared to be on good terms with Nymphadora Tonks. Bill and Tonks fought together in many battles and were close in age; Bill was also one of the first to learn about her childbirth. He was also friendly with Kingsley Shacklebolt. They fought together at many battles, such as the Battle of the Seven Potters and the Battle of Hogwarts. They both survived the war; Kingsley became Minister for Magic. Minerva McGonagall appeared to be on good terms with Bill's family. She was Bill's head of house and Transfiguration professor. They both participated at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, after the battle, she visited Bill at the hospital, and they discussed Dumbledore and Snape. It was stated by Ginny Weasley that Bill did not like Severus Snape. After Snape killed Albus Dumbledore, Bill was angry with Snape; however, he learned that Snape was on their side and that Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him. It is unknown how he reacted. Though most members of the Order of the Phoenix were killed by Death Eaters. Bill and most of his family were among the few others who managed to survive. Media File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 - Seven Harrys (2010) HD|The Seven Potters File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 - the Order at the burrow after the sky battle (HD)|After the Sky Battle File:FULL Wedding Scene (Bill Fleur) HD (Harry Potter the Deathly Hallows Part 1).flv|Bill and Fleur's Wedding Etymology The name "William" comes from the Germanic name Wilhelm, which was composed of the elements wil "will, desire" and helm "helmet, protection". Behind the scenes *Bill is the first identified victim of an untransformed werewolf in canon. He is certainly not the first ever, as Remus Lupin was able to correctly diagnose what changes Bill would experience following his partial contamination from the attack. This indicates that there have been many victims of this kind of subdued infection prior to Bill's maiming. *In , Bill is unlocked as a friend upon the completion of Chapter 6 of Year 2. **Upon reaching maxamim friendship at level 10 with Bill, a unique clothing item is gifted to the player: a Weasley jumper. *In , Jacob's sibling would gift Bill a book about the famous Curse-Breaker Patricia Rakepick upon first meeting him, only if option "I'll bring a gift" is chosen when asked about how to approach Bill for help. In films *Bill is portrayed by English actor Richard Fish in and Irish actor Domhnall Gleeson, son of Brendan Gleeson, in and . *In the third film, he only appeared in a photo of the Weasley family in Egypt. *Bill was omitted from the film adaptations of Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince, but appeared in the adaptations of The Deathly Hallows. *Despite Bill not being attacked or even appearing in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it is simply explained in that he was attacked by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. *Domhnall Gleeson's favourite line as Bill was "Mad-Eye's dead," as his father, Brendan Gleeson, portrays Mad-Eye Moody.'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2' Press Conference *Coincidentally, Domhnall Gleeson portrays Bill in the Harry Potter series, as he is described as having a close resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody (due to the deep scars inflicted to his face by Fenrir Greyback), who is played by Domhnall's father Brendan in the film adaptations. Following Fenrir's attack, Bill is described as follows: "His scars were as bad as ever; in truth, he now bore a distinct resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody, though thankfully with both eyes and legs still intact." Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Harry Potter and the Escape From Gringotts'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * * Notes and references ca:Bill Weasley da:William Weasley de:Bill Weasley de2:William Weasley es:William Weasley et:Bill Weasley fi:William Weasley fr:Bill Weasley it:William Weasley ja:ウィリアム・ウィーズリー nl:Bill Wemel no:Rolf-Arthur Wiltersen pl:William Weasley pt-br:Guilherme Weasley ru:Билл Уизли sv:Bill Weasley tr:Bill Weasley uk:Білл Візлі zh:比尔·韦斯莱 Category:1970 births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Blood traitors Category:Curse-Breakers Category:Delacour family Category:English individuals Category:Fleur Delacour's romantic relationships Category:Gringotts employees Category:Gryffindors Category:Head Boys Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:House of Black descendants Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Prewett family descendants Category:Pure-bloods Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Sorted in 1982 Category:Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour Category:Werewolf attacks Category:Wizards Category:1994 Quidditch World Cup attendees Category:Blue-eyed individuals